La persona importante para miKimi ga boku no
by Shirusagi
Summary: Alguna vez haz pensando que tú mejor amigo este enamorado de ti, A pesar de lo que eres. O quizás de que tenga celos y que te regañe todo el tiempo, e incluso Arriesgue su vida, su orgullo, su fama por ti. Y piensas que esto lo que está pasando no es normal, sólo que es muy extraño para ti Pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo pierdes


Después de un tiempo sin publicar vuelvo n.n

Fanfic originalmente escrito por: Saoi Miya

Edición: Shirusagi

La persona importante para mi/Kimi ga boku no

Alguna vez haz pensando que tú mejor amigo este enamorado de ti,  
>A pesar de lo que eres.<br>O quizás de que tenga celos y que te regañe todo el tiempo, e incluso  
>Arriesgue su vida, su orgullo, su fama por ti. Y piensas que esto lo que está pasando no es normal, sólo que es muy extraño para ti<br>Pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo pierdes  
>¡Que limite puede tener un amigo en estar contigo?<br>, E incluso que te de una golpiza por los errores que ha cometido. Y al mismo tiempo que te diga Baka, pero hacia donde lleva ese raro comportamiento al ¿odio o al amor?….o realmente a una verdadera amistad

...

_De pronto la escena empieza a cambiar y salen dos chicos. cuyo propósito era solamente caminar uno de ellos, era alto media casi dos metros de altura , y aparte la ropa que traía le quedaba muy estrecha se mostraba su anatomía de su cuerpo cosa que al joven peli plateado no le importó solo veía a su mejor amigo que subía a los barandales y al mismo tiempo, le veía que estaba sonriendo ,aquel joven era un poco menor de estatura , pero cuando se subió a los barandales se vio un poquito más grande que él, uno de ellos se llamó sora y el otro que estaba al lado del rojo-café era Riku, sora era un niño que le gustaba subirse a los barandales mientras que Riku solamente iba con él , y notaba que su mejor amigo o sea sora siempre se subía los barandales cosa que se había acostumbrado ya ,sin embargo esta vez el niño peli plateado no estaba muy convencido del lugar y más en donde sora estaba a punto de subirse ,así que en ese momento Riku le a grito a sora _

Riku: -eh sora baja de ahí…si te subes a esos barandales te podrías caer, no seas tan imprudente -dijo preocupado Pero el niño café-rojo se subió a los barandales y se atrevió hacerlo aun con las consecuencias que podría causarle,

Sora: -ahhh… -dio un fuerte respiró mientras que subía a los barandales, Riku no paraba de mirarle y estar pendiente de sora por si algo podría suceder ya que estaban altos los barandales y tal vez se lastimaría así que no desvío ni una simple vista de él , por su parte sora le contesto a Riku para que no se preocupará –Riku no te preocupes por mi yo no me caeré, ji ji…sabes que me gusta hacer esto, quiero verme más alto que tu _-dijo entre risas , pero las dudas siguieron en la mente del peli plateado

Riku:- pero, aún no estoy convencido de que esto de lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso-… segundos más tarde Riku trato de convencer a al niño que no siguiera más - por favor sora no sigas, aun no estoy seguro de esto, los barandales están viejos y además se mueven demasiado cuando tu estas caminando, que tal si se doblegan y te puedes caer en el agua.-

El peli plateado tenía razón los barandales estaban ya desgastados un movimiento mal planeado, y se podría caer en el agua que estaba debajo de él, sin embargo sora no sabía de qué realmente Riku estaba preocupado por él, pero las ideas del joven estaban equivocadas pensando de que el peli plateado estaba celoso de su altura

Sora: que estés celoso de que yo sea más grande que tú y que me atreva hacer esto y tú no:-miro a Riku con esos ojos de burla y teniendo la razón Riku escucho el mal comentario de sora

Riku:- que¡?-dijo sorprendido

Y al mismo tiempo se molestó.

Sora:-Riku, por que no eres honesto de que en verdad estas celoso-

Riku se volvió a enojar con sora por algo tan absurdo de que tuviera celos pero la verdad no las tenía si no preocupación por la persona especial para el peli plateado

Riku: -Claro que no idiota, no estoy celoso por algo tan absurdo -

El peli plateado se sonrojo por esa palabra "celos", y al mismo tiempo se dio la vuelta para que sora no le viera la cara que estaba completamente sonrojada

El peli plateado se volvió hacia al lado contrario, es decir adelanté para así ocultar su sonrojo ante sora.  
>Riku: -Quien se cree este, yo teniendo celos, envidia querrá decir…-<p>

El niño peli plateado siguió caminando dejando a sora solo. Segundos más tarde Riku le grito a sora

Riku:-Ey sora si no te apresuras te dejare atrás-

Sora escucho lo que acababa de decir Riku

Sora: que…grito y exclamo ante el peli plateado -en serio me vas dejar atrás Riku, que cruel eres _-sora hizo un puchero y una carita llena de tristeza por oír a Riku a que lo dejara –atrás sora: odio a Riku hmmm… -dijo sollozando, pero poco después sora comenzó a llorar y al mismo tiempo volvió a decir-Riku eres muy cruel me dejo, yo lo odi…-

Riku escucho el berrinche de sora así que volvió con él, se subió a los barandales y pregunto  
>Riku: -Quien dice que me odia- lo miro seriamente.<p>

Sora se asustó a ver a Riku

Sora: -whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ri...ri….kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-tartamudeo al hablar

Riku:-¿Qué?… ¿Sentiste miedo en el momento de a verte dejado atrás?- dijo burlándose,  
>sora se sintió ofendido ante la pregunta de el<p>

Sora:- Ya no te burles de mí… -

Riku: ¿Eh? ¿Pensaste que estoy burlándome de ti?- pero poco después el peli plateado volvió a decir algo a sora

Riku: -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Yo? ¿Burlándome de ti? y ¿además, dejándote atrás? , llevo aplicando este método más de 50 veces y ni aun así, me crees capaz de hacerlo. Tú sí que eres…torpe-

Riku le cogió la mano de sora.

Sora:-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que estoy contigo haces cosas, que yo también quiero hacer y eso me hace más indiferente hacia a ti, eso me molesta-

Riku se sorprendió al comentario de sora  
>Riku:-En verdad te molesta eso de mi sora.-<br>Sora: -Eh….-Se sorprende

Al escuchar ese último comentario sora se molestó ante su palabra y era "me molesta"

Sora: bueno yo… desvió la mirada no quería mirarle a los ojos, sora no mentía si era verdad de que le envidiaba a Riku por ser perfecto en todo.

Riku:-anda, dilo… sora-

Una parte del sentía que sora lo iba dejar por su extraño comportamiento así que el peli plateado desvió la mirada mirando hacia el otro lado.

Sora noto, de que su mejor amigo estaba ofendido y que sora, era como los demás teniendo esa envidia. De que él es súper dotado y perfecto la mayoría de la gente le molestaba por eso, incluso sora.  
>Poco después sora reacciono ante su comentario.<p>

Sora: -Rayos no debí haberlo dicho creo que ofendí a Riku- pensó y luego añadió.

Yo lo siento Riku, no quería decirte eso, olvida lo que acabo de decir, lo que quise decir es que no se…., tal vez me gusta mucho lo que haces-

Riku: -Lo que hago-, dijo confundido

Sora: bueno lo que haces es cocinar, lavar la ropa, lo intentas y sin ningún problema, y además en los deportes, todo lo que haces me llama mucho la atención.

Riku no le impresiono mucho ese comentario, lo demás si y era cosas de la casa; le gusta lo que él hace, quiere ser como el, el peli plateado sabía que lo demás era perfecto y no puede hacer nada aun cuando lo hiciera solo una vez, sin embargo las cosas que hacia como cocinar, lavar, era por ayudar a su hermana porque ella trabaja y no puede hacer todo ella, no obstante sora no se había percatado de que Riku también le envidiaba pero era muy diferente

Riku: -Bueno para hacer lo que hago hay dos cosas por la que hago esto , la primera lo sabes y es por aki-nechan por eso lo hago-Riku se levantó de su postura y era de que él estaba como medio sentado en los barandales y miro hacia el enfrenté con una mirada serena y confundida ,-y la otra por nomas jamás he pensado ser perfecto simplemente me gusta mucho hacer cosas como tú, explorar nuevos mundos, conocer cosas nuevas, digamos que me gusta la curiosidad, y hay algo más que me gusta y es sobre de ti

Sora: de verdad, es sobre mí.

Riku: si, pero es un secreto… pero algún día te lo diré -rio un poco

Sora se enojó  
>sora: -¿eh?, como que es un secreto anda dímelo Riku- …hizo un puchero<br>Riku cambio la conversación en la que estaba sora y el,

Riku: -Venga Sora, anda vámonos ya porque luego nuestras familias se preocuparan-

Sora:-eh, oye Riku no me cambies las conversación anda dime que es lo que te gusta de mí…Hey¡ espérame no te vayas sin mí…-

Dijo entre agitadamente y gritos hacia Riku, poco a poco él lo alcanzo y juntos se tomaron de la mano Riku y sora y se fueron caminando hacia vuestras casas, sora se había bajado ya de los barandales y fue cuando este le preguntaba qué era lo que le gustaba de él.

Riku le miro a sora y en su mente si le dijo que era lo que le gustaba de el

Riku: lo que me gusta de ti, es tenerte a ti como amigo…..ser yo la persona especial para ti.

Esperen el segundo capítulo, tratare des subirlo por semana.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
